Frieda Hughes
Australian | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = children's books | subject = poetry | movement = | notableworks = Stonepicker and the Book of Mirrors | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | portaldisp = }} Frieda Rebecca Hughes (born April 1, 1960) is an English-born Australian poet and painter. She has published four collections of poetry and also several children's books, and her artwork has been featured in many exhibitions. Life Hughes is the daughter of American poet Sylvia Plath, who is regarded as one of the most influential poets of the 20th century for her work in confessional poetry, and English poet Ted Hughes, who was Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom from 1984 until his death in 1998. Her mother suffered from major depression during her life which culminated in her 1963 suicide, which was heavily publicized in newpapers and tabloids. Her father had an affair with Assia Wevill until her eventual suicide in 1967 which she took her own life and the life of their baby; soon afer Ted remarried Carol Orchard in 1970 and the relationship lasted until his death in 1998 due to complications relating to colon cancer. Frieda Hughes was born in London. She moved to Perth, Western Australia in 1988, where the Australian landscape became muse of much of her painted works. She became an Australian citizen in 1992. She married Desmond Dawe, a farmworker, and their marriage lasted from 1979 to 1982, then she married Hungarian artist Laszlo Lukacs in 1996 and stayed married until they divorced in 2010. Publications Poetry *''Wooroloo: Poems''. New York: HarperFlamingo, 1998; Newcastle, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 1999. *''Stonepicker''. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2001. **published in U.S. as Stonepicker and The Book of Mirrors. New York: HarperCollins, 2001. *''Waxworks''. New York: HarperCollins, 2003. *''Forty-five''. New York: HarperCollins, 2006; Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2007. *''The Book of Mirrors''. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2009. Juvenile *''Getting Rid of Edna'' (illustrated by Ed Levine). London: Heinemann, 1986 ** published in U.S. as Getting Rid of Aunt Edna (illustrated by Ed Levine). New York: Harper & Row, 1986. *''The Meal a Mile Long''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1989. *''Waldorf and the Sleeping Granny''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1990. *''The Tall Story'' (illustrated by Chris Riddell). Hove, UK: MacDonald Young, 1997. *''Three Scary Stories'' (illustrated by Chris Riddell). London: Collins, 2001. *''Rent a Friend'' (illustrated by Chris Riddell). London: Hodder Children's, 2002. *''Thing in the Sink'' (illustrated by Chris Riddell). London: Hodder Children's, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frieda Hughes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 30, 2013. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"My Mother" *Frieda Hughes at the Poetry Center (3 poems) ;Audio / video *Frieda Hughes at YouTube ;About *"Frieda Hughes Escapes the Shadow of Mom Sylvia Plath," People, December 4, 1989 *Frieda Hughes Official website. *Q&A with Frieda Hughes, Time. 2007 Category:1960 births Category:English women painters Category:English people of American descent Category:English people of German descent Category:English women writers Category:Living people Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:People from Perth, Western Australia Category:Sylvia Plath Category:English women poets Category:English expatriates in Australia Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:20th-century painters Category:21st-century painters Category:English children's writers Category:British women painters Category:Women poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Australian children's writers Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:People from London Category:Poets Category:Writers from Western Australia